


Proposal

by MKwitch



Series: The Gay Morticians [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: Sam is worried about his and Seth’s relationship. He believes that Seth is going to dump him soon. He is proven very wrong!





	Proposal

They had been together for a couple of years now. Their relationship had started when Seth jokingly said that he would make a better date than the floozy that Sam was currently dating, and Sam took him up on that offer. 

 

Sam was very happy in their relationship. They lived together, worked together, and went on dates together. The only problem was that he wasn't sure whether or not Seth was happy. The stoic man usually reserved his emotions for his work, and not for dates. Sure, joking over corpses was fun and all, but Sam wanted to know if this relationship was going anywhere! 

 

Today was a rainy day, as usual in their little town. When Sam woke up, Seth was already up and about. They had breakfast in a companionable silence. It was Seth's turn to drive the car today, which meant that it was Sam's turn to be in charge of the radio. Sam chose to not listen to anything today, and stared out the window at the rain instead of conversing like he normally would. 

 

Sam was worried that Seth was going to dump him soon. Seth liked things that were interesting, and Sam was anything but interesting. Sam was a quiet, polite man who liked routine in his life. Why Seth continued going out with him for the past few years was a total mystery to Sam. 

 

When they arrived at work, they were given something to do right away. Seth was given a corpse to autopsy, while Sam was due for a shift at the cremation machine. Sam spent most of his time thinking about how Seth would surely end their relationship soon. He sighed a lot, but worked hard despite it. 

 

At the end of the day, Sam and Seth were given something to work on together, embalming a body. Seth was, as usual, upbeat while working. He was really on a roll today, making puns about bones, and joking about organs. Sam was a lot more quiet. 

 

Then, Seth started saying that something was stuck in the corpse's nose. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing that it was just a joke. Then Seth pulled something gleaming from the nose. 

 

Getting down on one knee, Seth held out the object, which was a ring, and said the words that Sam had been longing to hear from him since their first date. 

 

"Samael, will you marry me?" Seth asked nervously. 

 

"Wait, so you're not going to break up with me?" Questioned Sam. 

 

"Wait, what? Why in the world would you think that? I love you!" Seth proclaimed. 

 

"Well, I just figured that you would get bored with me... You know, 'cause you only like things that are interesting, and, well, I'm... Not." Sam said, looking around nervously and biting his lip. 

 

"That is the single most ridiculous thing that I have heard, and considering some of my jokes, that's quite a feat! Sam, you are the most interesting person I've ever met! The way you look so intense when you're working, that adorable thing that you do with your lip when you're nervous- see, there it is!-, everything about you is fascinating! And I love you so much! And that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Seth explained. 

 

By now, Sam was practically crying from happiness. He hugged Seth before the other man could say another word. 

 

"Of course I'll marry you! I love you too! I was just worried that you didn't like me anymore..." Sam said. 

 

Then they kissed, and everything was alright again. Sam put on the ring. 

 

Their boss let the two of them off early so that they could go celebrate. When they got outside, it was still raining. The two drove home with their favourite song on the whole way there. 

 

The end. 


End file.
